In recent years, a technique known as Augmented Reality (AR) that overlaps real images with additional information and presents a user with the information has been attracting attention. The information presented to the user in the AR technique is referred to as an annotation, and is visualized in various forms of virtual objects such as text, an icon, and an animation. As an example of the AR technique, a technique of overlapping a real image with a virtual object image imitating a real object such as furniture, displaying the virtual image, and simplifying an attempt to arrange the object such as furniture is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The AR technique mentioned above, for example, carries out imaging on the real image and recognizes the object shown in the image using a device held by a user. The imaged image is overlapped with the virtual object associated with the recognized object and displayed.